


Кофе со вкусом кофе

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: volhinskamorda, Сержант Морковкин, Xenya-m





	Кофе со вкусом кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Flavored Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113187) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



— Это не кофе, а каф-пау, — сказала Эбби, забирая бумажный стаканчик.

Гиббс пожал плечами.

— Нет.

Она глубоко вдохнула и принюхалась.

— Пахнет осенью. Что это?

— Это… — Он на минуту замолчал и осторожно продолжил: — Это обезжиренный соевый тыквенный латте со специями. Мне сказали, тебе он нравился, ну и сегодня первый день, как его начали продавать.

— Так оно и есть, но… — Эбби посмотрела на него. — Ты всегда говорил, что кофе должен пахнуть кофе, а все эти финтифлюшки — полное фуфло.

— Ну да, — согласился Гиббс. — Но тебе же нравится, так что…

Эбби засмеялась и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Спасибо!


End file.
